theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
October 2, 2014/Chat log
6:10 Dragonian King i dont want it anymore its dumbo 6:14 Loving77 I don't know if I'm allowed to. Maybe since it's now an "unused" image I might be able to delete it. Bc evina deleted a bunch of unused images a while ago 6:16 Dragonian King well i uploaded it soooo :P 6:18 Loving77 One of the reasons for deletion says "author request" so I'm guessing I should pick that? 6:18 Dragonian King yeah 6:19 Loving77 done 6:19 Dragonian King ty 6:20 Loving77 np Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:31 Flower1470 *crawls onto chat* 6:31 Williamm258 hi hi hi 6:32 Flower1470 hey guys GUESS WHO SHOULD BE STUDYING BUT ISN'T HAHAHAHA *sobs* 6:32 Loving77 hey hey hey 6:32 Dragonian King hi lily hi will lol 6:33 Flower1470 Chemistry hurts I have two chapters to review 6:34 Dragonian King lilyyyyyyyyy you have to give me the link to that yugioh character test thing 6:35 Flower1470 oh boy now i need to find it hang on 6:48 Loving77 boop 6:49 Dragonian King dooq lily i had a weird dream want to hear about it 6:50 Flower1470 sure 6:50 Dragonian King so in the dream i was on the TAWW chat and it turned out that when TT closed, the server stayed up and the game still worked completely and you found a way to connect to the server without TT's launcher so it worked and you told me how to get on so i did and we played toontown and we were the only two people in the game :P 6:51 Flower1470 awesome PEEP 6:51 Loving77 what 6:51 Flower1470 CHIBI ITALY 6:52 Dragonian King i'm going to get a new avatar 6:52 Loving77 pastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 6:52 Dragonian King yum im back with gengar whoop whoop 6:53 Flower1470 O_o that seems familiar 6:54 Dragonian King it probably is it was one of the original 151 Pokemon so it's been around for a while giving it lots of time to appear in the anime :P 6:55 Flower1470 wow http://www.gotoquiz.com/which_yu_gi_oh_character_are_you_most_like_3 I GOT IT 6:57 Dragonian King yay 6:57 Flower1470 Let me know your results you too, Peep 6:58 Dragonian King this test is bogus 84% Tea 82% Joey 72% Tristan (ewww) 61% Yugi 61% Duke 49% Weevil 30% Bakura 30% Mai 14% Marik and get this 1% Kaiba 6:59 Flower1470 :rofl: 6:59 Dragonian King this test is dumbo 7:00 Flower1470 congrats Tea 7:00 Dragonian King can i ban you 7:01 Flower1470 no 7:01 Dragonian King okay i'm going to put in the answers that i think will get me kaiba WOOHOO i got 88% Kaiba and 5% Tea :D and also 84% Mai Valentine which is pretty scary 7:03 Loving77 I got Yugi :P 7:03 Flower1470 lol 7:04 Loving77 I'm 72% Kaiba lol 7:04 Flower1470 how much weevil are you 7:06 Loving77 I just closed it sorry 7:11 Flower1470 oh well 7:24 Dragonian King brb back 7:36 Flower1470 wb 7:37 Dragonian King ty 7:49 Williamm258 bye guys Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:51 Flower1470 ooo 7:57 Loving77 I gtg bye 7:57 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:18 Flower1470 ooo . 9:35 Dragonian King i gtg, bye lily Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:40 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:October 2014